


Lonely Nights

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [631]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There's something to be said for living in someone else's back pocket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 119  
> Prompt: focus  
> Summary: There's something to be said for living in someone else's back pocket.  
> Spoilers: Post-canon, taking place approximately two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and Vassago. I ended up shifting back into this particular sub-arc because I was missing it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There's something to be said for living in someone else's back pocket. While it's not always easy, it's not all bad either, that's for sure. A few weeks of sharing a hut smaller than a standard master bathroom, followed by their time in this surprisingly spacious cabin, has taught Amani that he just isn't as comfortable living alone as he once thought. Clearly that brush with death shook him more than expected. All he knows now is that he misses hearing the little noises that Greta makes as she goes about her day. Yes, she's only been gone for two nights, and will be home sometimes tomorrow, but that doesn't help his sense of loneliness at the present moment.


End file.
